Slachtoffers van Conan
Deze personen zijn de slachtoffers van Conan De Barbaar. Dit geldt alleen voor de menselijke slachtoffers van Conan. #Conan is de moordenaar van de persoon. #Alleen genoemde personages die Conan ombrengt krijgen een pagina. #Het nummer wordt bij de stripsectie geplaatst. #Alle slachtoffers uit elk materiaal van Conan wordt hierop gezet. #Foto's worden erbij gezet voor het bewijs. #Personen die dubbel geteld staan moeten wel zo blijven, maar bij de tweede keer dat ze in de lijst staan, komt er een sectie genaamd "notities" bij om dubbele telling te voorkomen. Het Bloedige Zwaard van Conan de Barbaar 1 - De Vallei der Vampiers 2 - De Zonen van de Witte Wolf 4 - Slaaf van de Amazonekoningin 6 - Koning Thoth Amon! 7 - De Ster van Khorala 9 - De Vloek van Sagayetha 10 - De Schat van Tranicos 11 - De Schatkamer van de Dood 13 - De Kinderen van Thulsa Doom (film special) 16 - Conan de Bevrijder 17 - Het Oog van Erlik 18 - De Geest van Tosya Zul 19 - Het Zwaard van Skelos 20 - Dood in de Woestijn 21 - De Troon van Zamboula 23 - De Koningin van Acheron 25 - Conan van de Eilanden Conan pocket boeken Pocket nr. 1 Pocket nr. 2 Pocket nr. 3 Pocket nr. 4 Conan comics Marvel/Oberon in Nederland 1 - De Demonen 6 - De Krijger en de Wolfsvrouw / Het Gedrocht uit de Diepte 11 - Ratten Dansen in Ravengard Conan special Special 1 Special 2 Special 3 Special 4 Special 9 Dark Horse Comics Kronieken van Hyboria deel 2 (film special) Savage Sword of Conan 10 - Conan the Conqueror 14 - Shadows of Zamboula 36 - Hawks over Shem Marvel comics/Engelse uitgaven 51 - Man Born of Demon 145 - Son of Cimmeria 146 - Night of the Three Sisters Savage Tales 10 - The Secret of Skull River The Chroincles of Conan Conan the Barbarian Annual 2 - The Phoenix on the Sword 4 - The Return of the Conqueror 5 - Bride of the Conqueror Niet te zien Verschijningen Stripreeks *1 - De Vallei der Vampiers *2 - De Zonen van de Witte Wolf *6 - Koning Thoth Amon! *7 - De Ster van Khorala *9 - De Vloek van Sagayetha *10 - De Schat van Tranicos *11 - De Schatkamer van de Dood *13 - De Kinderen van Thulsa Doom (film special) *16 - Conan de Bevrijder *17 - Het Oog van Erlik *18 - De Geest van Tosya Zul *19 - Het Zwaard van Skelos *20 - Dood in de Woestijn *21 - De Troon van Zamboula Pockets *Pocket nr. 1 *Pocket nr. 2 *Pocket nr. 3 *Pocket nr. 4 Wetenswaardigheden *Alleen de eerste 25 albums van Het Bloedige Zwaard van Conan de Barbaar zijn uitgegeven in Nederland. Daardoor bevat deze pagina momenteel alleen de eerste 25 albums. *Van Marvel kwamen ook vele Conan verhalen in Nederland uit. Hoe dan ook, vele comics van Marvel hebben nooit een Nederlandstalige release gehad. *Conan vermoord geen mensen in De Droom van het Bloed (nr. 3), De Toren van Siptah (nr. 8) en Het Bloed van de Sater (nr. 15). *In Savage Sword of Conan nr. 14: Shadows of Zamboula brengt Conan naast Totrasmek ook nog Baal-Pteor om het leven. *Fatima is de enige koningin vermoord door Conan. *Op sommige achterkanten staat Conan op zijn manier met zijn zwaard tijdens het doden van Artaban. Wetenswaardigheden over De Rode Ridder *Conan heeft geen bevestigde achternaam gekregen in de stripreeks, terwijl Johan dit kreeg in De Heren van Rode, maar officieel droeg in het album De Blauwe Heks. Daardoor heeft alleen Johan veranderingen bij zijn slachtoffers aangezien hij eerst geen bevestigde achternaam had en later wel. *De moord tegen de muur bij een paar wachters in Conan de Barbaar: De Troon van Zamboula is de enige manier die Johan niet gebruikte bij zijn slachtoffers uit het album. *Net als Johan van Horst pleegde hij minstens 1 moord op zijn paard. *In De Troon van Zamboula vermoorde Conan 2 eenlingpersonages (Perxes en Haroon) en 2 terugkerende personages (Valtaj en Zafra). Dit had Johan nog nooit gedaan in een album. *Conan moord langer in de stripreeks dan Johan van Horst: Conan begon in 1932, terwijl Johan begon in 1959, een verschil van 27 jaar. Beide stripreeksen zijn doorlopend en beide personages hebben een groot moord aantal gedurende de stripreeks dat nog steeds doorlopend is. *Net als Johan, heeft Conan ook een gemiddeld aantal van 5 slachtoffers per album. Achter de schermen Censuur * Toen de verhalen uit de Conan strips van Marvel in Nederland uitkwamen werden ze niet gecensureerd. Er ontbraken meestal echter wel bladzijdes. Soms wel twee of drie in een verhaal. In Duitsland werden de plaatjes in het begin wel gecensureerd. Meestal ging het daarbij om plaatjes waarbij iemand met een zwaard doorboord werd, zoals te zien op het voorbeeld hieronder. Hun-Ya-Di Ned.JPG|Nederlandstalige versie van Conan's moord op Hun-Ya-Di Hun-Ya-Di Duits.JPG|Duitstalige versie van Conan's moord op Hun-Ya-Di De Rode Ridder *In Avalon vecht Johan met Lodogran van Camelard's krijgers. De krijgers waarmee Johan meevecht is overgetekend uit Conan de Barbaar: Koning Thoth Amon!. Zie ook: Slachtoffers van Johan van Horst *In De Maangodin valt een bewaker Johan aan. Deze manier kwam uit Conan de Barbaar: De Troon van Zamboula, waarin Conan Valtaj om het leven bracht. Conan.JPG|Conan vermoord een aantal soldaten X gevecht x.JPG|Johan vecht met Lodogran van Camelard's krijgers (Avalon) Conan vs Valtaj.JPG|Conan tegen Valtaj Johan vs Bewaker.JPG|Johan vecht met een bewaker (De Maangodin) Websites *De Rode Ridder Wiki is de eerste website met een lijst van slachtoffers van Conan, sinds De Conan Wikia geen lijst van slachtoffers uit de Conan stripreeks heeft. Verwijzingen en notities Categorie:Conan (personage) Categorie:Omgebracht door Conan De Barbaar